


Love or Be Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Running, harry loves Louis, he just doesnt know it, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is engaged to eleanor, louis loves harry, marriage AU, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is it, huh?" Harry mumbles, tugging a bit on the oddly-knotted tie.<br/>"What do you mean?" Louis asks, brow furrowing.<br/>'You're really leaving."<br/>"I'm not going anywhere, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Be Loved

_Harry and Louis loved each other, everyone could see it._

_Everyone but Louis, that is._

The media went absolutely crazy the day they found out about Louis Tomlinson's proposal to the one and only Eleanor Calder. At first, people weren't sure if it was true or not, and many fans played it off as a joke. But when the couple were seen out together nonstop for weeks after, Eleanor with a shining diamond ring on her left ring finger, everyone began to realize that no, it was the truth and nothing but. The change in Harry's behavior came slower, but as the wedding day approached, the disappointment was entirely evident for everyone but the groom.

...

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my best man?"

Harry nearly chokes on his tea, the hot liquid burning his throat before he manages to squeak something understandable to Louis.

"What?"

"Do you, uhm, I would like if you would be my best man. You don't - you don't have to, I mean, I want you to but...yea."

"Oh, erm, of course, Lou."

In a total of 4 minutes and 3 seconds, everything came into focus for Harry. Louis was leaving him, and he wasn't coming back. And after 4 minutes and 4 seconds, Harry stood from the couch and made his way to his room. Louis didn't see him again until after noon the next day.

"You okay, Haz?" Louis questions, genuinely worried about his best mate's gray eyes.

"Yea, erm, sorry about last night, I was just - I was tired, and I didn't really expect you to ask me to, you know, be your best man and everything." Harry shrugs in reply.

"Harry, we're best mates. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Harry just forces a smile onto his face, taking a sip of Louis' juice before dashing out of the kitchen and into the shower. He rarely spoke for the rest of the day, sitting himself as far away from Louis on the couch, and eating dinner in his room rather than at the table with Louis as usual. When it was time for the interview that night, He forces himself in between Niall and the edge of the couch, letting Louis sit closest to the interviewer. Most of the questions would be directed at him anyways, the lad is getting married. So while Harry's head was swimming with thoughts, he tried his best to ignore the sparkle in Louis' eyes when questioned about the wedding.

"Of course, I am very excited." Louis smiles. "I think I knew from our first date that Eleanor was to lovely a girl for me to ever let go. And here we are! Harry is actually going to be my best man."

"Is that so, Harry?" the interviewer asks, and Harry is forced to snap out of his trance.

"Yea, it is." Harry manages to sqeeze out, his throat tight. "We had always said that we wanted to be each others best men, and we are defintely staying true to that."

As his statement comes to an end, he glances to his left, at Niall's blue eyes that had not left him since he sat. However, the blue orbs that had originally been full of questions were now softer, more understanding. For Niall was the only one Harry had ever officially told about his feelings for Louis.

The interview finishes up soon after, and Harry has never been happier to get away from those cameras. But when he nearly ran into a smiling Eleanor backstage, eyes sparkling as she waited for Louis, he knew that everything was over, and Louis was never going to be his. And that thought alone was enough to make him lock himself in his dressing room and cry.

~*~

Curled up on the couch, Louis' arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders, Harry wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Even at four in the morning the day before Louis' wedding, Harry can't keep the small grin off of his face, his skin tingling where Louis' fingertips rest on his back. Louis has been asleep for at least two hours, but Harry's eyes have stayed wide and aware. But even in his restless state, Harry keeps his head tucked under Louis' chin as he listens to the booming beat of the older boy's heart. Harry doesn't know exactly when he began to fall for his older bandmate, but he knows he fell hard and fast. It scared him, at first, of course it did. He had only been seventeen when he realized that he wasn't just fascinated with the oldest bandmate, he was completely enamoured with him. He may be unsure of when the feeling began, but all he knows is that when his seventeen-year-old self watched the twenty-year-old Louis kiss Eleanor at midnight on New Year's, he could feel his heart break inside himself. So if tonight is his last chance to pretend that everything will be the same, he is going to take it with open arms. Breathing in the scent that is oh so Louis, Harry closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep, hoping to dream away the chaos that awaits Louis' last day of bachelorship. And so he dreams, of a place where only he and Louis exist.

~*~

Pulling on his blazer and straightening his tie, Harry watches from the mirror as Louis does the same thing on the other side of the room.

"Could you help me, Harry?" he asks, glanging up from his crooked tie with an exaggerated sigh.

Harry nods curtly and walks over, lifting his shaking fingers and fumbling with Louis' tie. With this being his last chance to talk to Louis as if he wasn't about to be married, Harry takes a deep breath and glances up at the sky-blue orbs staring back.

"So this is it, huh?" Harry mumbles, tugging a bit on the oddly-knotted tie.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks, brow furrowing.

'You're really leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry."

"Of course you fucking are, Lou, you're getting, married!"

"Harry, I-"

Louis' quivering voice is cut off by a knock on the door before Liam's head pops in the door, warning Louis of the time before disappearing once again. Louis moves to follow, but Harry's voice makes him freeze in his spot.

"I knew there would never be an 'us', but I had hoped that you would have at least realized how much this day was going to hurt me. I guess not, because now I have to go up there with you and stand next to you pretending that I am not completely in love with you." Harry spits, pushing past Louis and out to the alter without another word.

And while Louis stands there alone, his walls crash around him. All of Harry's touches, kisses and laughs all drop onto him like a bomb, but Louis can't do anything but blink away the forming tears and follow out the doors that Harry had just gone through. And Harry stood my his side when the bridesmaids came out, stood by as the door opened to Eleanor and Louis smiled. But as Eleanor walked down the aisle, Louis realized that this should have been the best moment of his life. But it wasn't. The best moments were waking up with Harry's head on his chest, curls tickling at his neck. Or when Harry had to help him make himself dinner because Harry was just such a good cook, or when cooking lead to a food fight, or catching Harry's eyes during an interview, or anything that meant Louis could reach out and touch Harry in some way, even just the tip of his shoulder.

So when Eleanor stepped up to the alter, and Harry had to dig his fingers into Louis' back to push him forward, Louis looked out at the two familes and, before anyone could process was he was doing he pressed a chaste kiss to Eleanor's cheek, muttered an apology and was down the aisle and out of the church in less than ten seconds. Lottie shortly behind him, shoes in her hand as she shot a worried glance at Harry and then she too disappeared out the door to find her brother.

Harry placed an apologetic hand on Eleanor's shoulder before he turned and ran through the room behind him that he and Louis had just left, he just ran and never stopped, counting on his feet to lead him to Louis. Paparazzi were everywhere, smapping pictures as he ran through London, eyes searching.

But as the sun began to set, and Harry's frantic run became walking aimlessly for hours, he began to give up hope. But as he looks out across Thames River, and he walks past the Tower Bridge, he spots a head of feathery hair, attached to a body covered in a sleek black tuxedo, leaning against the railing with his hands covering his face. People go aimlessly by, some whispering to there friends when he is spotted, others flashing pictures from behind, but he pays no attention to them. No, Harry just runs as fast as he can towards the figure before quickly twisting him around, looking straight into Louis' bloodshot eyes.

"You can't just run off like that, Lou." he breathes. "Not without me."

He wraps his arms tightly around Louis' waist, pulling the smaller boy onto the tips of his toes and pressing their lips together. Ignoring the bright flashes and noisy whispers, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and kisses back with equal force, afraid to let Harry slip away again.

"I'm so-sorry-I just-I'm sorry." Louis mumbles in between kisses.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lou."

 


End file.
